Does He Love You
by Yoko Black
Summary: Harry’s wife and lover wonder which he loves more. Song by Reb McEntire and Linda Davis


**Title: Does He Love You**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Harry's wife and lover wonder which he loves more.**

**Bold-Ginny**

_Italic-Draco_

_**Bold/Italic-Both**_

**Does He Love You**

**I've known about you for a while now. When he leaves me he wears a smile now. As soon as he's away from me, in your arms is where he wants to be.**

Ginny looked up as Harry quickly puts on his cloak and head to the door.

"Harry, where are you going, dear," asked Ginny stirring the soup.

"Late Auror meeting," said Harry with a smile. Walking over he kissed Ginny on the cheek and each of his three kids on the head. "Don't wait up for me."

"Of course, Harry," said Ginny trying to sound happy, but she could hear the scorn in her voice. "When will you be home?"

"Hard to say," said Harry, "but I will be back before eleven."

"But, Daddy, what about bedtime stories," asked Lily looking up at her father.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but I have to go. Mummy can read to you tonight and I will tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay," said Lily in a disappointed tone. Harry kissed her one last time before leaving. Ginny watched him leave through the kitchen window till he Apparated just outside of the yard, angry and sad feelings raging through her. She knew he wasn't going to an Auror meeting. Not this late in the evening. He was off to meet someone. Someone he didn't want her to know about.

Ginny had known her husband had been cheating on her for over a year. Once or twice a week he would go to an emergency meeting or a guys night out with friends, and Ginny believed it to be true, but one time when she called Ron to check up on Harry, Ron didn't know where Harry had gone, and that's when Ginny gotten suspicious.

Now every time Harry left with that particular smile on his face, Ginny knows exactly where he's going. It was a different smile then the one he would give her. It said many things, that he was eager, that he couldn't wait to be where he was going, and that he was in love. That last one scared Ginny the most.

_But you're the one he comes home to. You're the one he gave his name to. I never see his face in the early morning light. You have his mornings, his day times and sometimes I have his nights. _

Draco smiled as he heard the door bell. Putting down the book he was reading he opened the door to let Harry inside.

"Hey, stranger," said Draco huskily. Harry smiled at the tone of Draco's voice as he walked in.

"Hello to you too," said Harry and pulled Draco into a kiss. Draco eagerly kissed back and led the way to the bedroom.

Draco may have been a Slytherin, but he did have morals, and sleeping with a married man was one of them. To say that he and Harry had gotten together was an accident was close to the truth. Two years earlier, Harry had approached Draco to try and work peacefully since both were Aurors in the same department and went out for drinks. What had once been a fierce rivalry had soon turned to mutual partnership, friendship, then a camping trip planned by Draco.

The trip had been Narcissa's insistence on Draco getting a vacation and Draco didn't want to spend a week in a cabin alone and with no other friends to turn he invited Harry. Harry had tried to invite Ron but the redhead refused to come, not trusting Draco in the slightest. After five says of fishing and talking both found solace in each other that they hadn't in anyone else and the relationship grew.

Draco knew that Harry loved him, the other man telling so after every visit, but Draco also knew that Harry loved his wife. Draco wasn't jealous of the Weasley girl for having to share Harry, but he did envy her. She got to be with Harry in public, hold hands, hug, kiss and all those other couple stuff. The only time Draco got Harry to himself was their weekly one night stands and a yearly fishing trip. More then anything Draco wanted Harry all to himself, but even he knew that wasn't possible.

**Does he love you**?_ (Does he love you?) _**Like he loves me?**_ (Like he loves me?) _**Does he think of you?**_ (Does he think of you?) __**When he's holding me?**_** And does he whisper?**_ (Does he whisper?) __**All his fantasies? **_**Does he love you?**_ (Does he love you?) __**Like he's been loving me?**_

Draco looked over at Harry as the other man rested after two sessions. They had shared so much together, and Draco wouldn't have doubted he shared the same secrets with Ginny. Did she know that he really did love her as a husband should? The same way that he loves Draco? That Harry even thought of her now, as they lay together in Draco's bed? Does Ginny know any of this?

Draco felt the bed shift and didn't need to look up to know that Harry was gathering his clothes.

"Are you leaving," asked Draco.

"Yeah, it's almost eleven," said Harry. "I told Ginny I'd be back by then."

"Could say there was a raid. Pull an all nighter." Anything to keep Harry by his side. Harry shook his head with a softy smile.

"Sorry, I can't. Ginny's expecting me." He gave Draco a long kiss before smiling down at the blonde. "I love you."

After giving Draco one last kiss Harry left with one last smile. Draco sighed and fell back down on his pillow. With a lone tear falling from his eye he reached for Harry's pillow and hugged it tightly against his chest.

Ginny looked up from the window as she heard the door open and Harry quietly entered the bedroom, careful to not wake the children. A thousand thoughts went through her mind as she watched Harry undress and get into bed. Silently Ginny got in with him.

Did Harry enjoy holding his lover more then her? Does his lover know all of Harry's dreams? That having a family was the most important thing to Harry? Since he had never known his parents and all he had was second hand memories, being a parent and being a part of a family was important to Harry. Ginny had given him that family. Can his lover say the same?

Harry leaned over and softly kisses Ginny. "I love you, Ginny," he said before spooning her against his chest. Ginny sighed contently and fell asleep in her husband's arms.

_But when he's with me, he says he needs me and that he wants me. That he believes in me._ **And when I'm in his arms, oh he swears there's no one else. Is he deceiving me? Or am I deceiving myself? **_ Am I deceiving myself?_

"Potter," called Draco from a cross the office. Harry looked up from the reports he was going over with Ron.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Harry friendly.

"Can you help me with the Carson file," asked Draco and Harry walked over and leaned against the desk. "Are you free tonight?"

"I can't, Draco. Ginny's getting antsy. I think we have to stay away from each other for a while."

"That's not fair. I've been doing my part!" Draco sighed and looked Harry seriously in the eye. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, Draco. It's just Ginny's going through a tough time right now. The Harpies fired her and she doesn't know what to do. I need to comfort her. I love her too, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Harry patted Draco hand softly and returned to Ron.

Ginny watched as Harry played with Lily in the living room, teaching her how to play Gobstones. Even at age six she was more interested in chess then any other board games, and she was better at it then either Harry or Ginny had been.

"On more time, Daddy," said Lily with a wide smile. One of her front teeth was missing in her mouth that was pulled out earlier that day.

"No, honey, time for bed," said Harry picking up his daughter and started walking toward the stairs.

"No," whined Lily. "No, no. I wanna play!"

"What if I read you Cinderella?" proposed Harry with a mischievous smile.

"Okay!" said Lily and snuggled against his father.

Ginny had to smile at the scene. It wasn't often that Harry was home to read to his daughter, spending a lot of his time with his lover. But tonight Harry was home and she was going to enjoy every second. But will she have him forever?

"Ginny, are you coming," asked Harry. Ginny smiled over at him.

"I will in a minute," she said. "I just have a letter to send."

"All right," said Harry smiling lovingly at her. Ginny knew that he loved her, and she him, but she doesn't know if she could go on with this double life.

Walking over to the desk she took out a piece of parchment and pen.

**Does he love you?** _(Does he love you?)_ **Like he loves me?** _(Like he loves me?)_ **Does he think of you?** _(Does he think of you?)_ _**When he's holding me?**_ **And does he whisper?** _(Does he whisper?)_ _**All his fantasies? **_**Does he love you?** _(Does he love you?)_ _**Like he's been loving me?**_

Draco smiled as he watched Harry cook. It was rare that Harry came over early enough to have dinner with him. Harry was usually with the family, but he knew that the next day was the anniversary of when Harry and Ginny got married. Harry would be busy all day.

"Ginny and I are having a barbeque tomorrow," said Harry as he took out the steak and set it on the table. Harry had been marinating the steak for three days in Draco's refrigerator. "Are you coming?"

Every year Harry would have a barbeque to get everyone who helped them in the war together. Harry only started inviting Draco only three years ago and Draco had been coming since.

"I wouldn't miss it," said Draco. "Just as long as I get you the day after, to make up for all the time I couldn't touch you."

"Deal," said Harry and served the steaks. Draco just watched his lover contently, wishing this was a fantasy instead of reality.

When Harry left that night an owl flew into Draco's window and dropped a small piece of parchment, waiting for a reply. The note only had one word. _Tomorrow? _

Picking up a piece of parchment from his desk Draco wrote a reply.

_Agreed._

**Does he love you?** _(Does he love you?)_ **Like he loves me?** _(Like he loves me?)_ **Does he think of you?** _(Does he think of you?)_ _**When he's holding me?**_ **And does he whisper?** _(Does he whisper?)_ _**All his fantasies? **_**Does he love you?** _(Does he love you?)_ _**Like he's been loving me?**_

Ginny happily greeted Luna as she walked in with her husband. All that she could remember was that he was the son of a famous animal cartographer.

"Where's Harry, Ginny," asked Luna. "Rolf and I have wanted to get together for a long time, but us cataloging magic creatures has kept us busy."

Ginny scanned the crowd in search for her husband and frowned when she did find him. "He's with Malfoy," she said irritated. Luna didn't miss the tone and sighed.

"He's still hanging around with Malfoy? Doesn't he know what happened during the war? My father said that a Snippet Snarkem has attached themselves to the Malfoy's men's spines and controlled them. That's why they worked with You-Know-Who."

Ginny nervously chuckled. "Just don't let Harry hear you say that," she said. "They have gotten very close."

"They have, haven't they," said Luna then gasped. "You don't think they're…"

"No!" said Ginny quickly. A little too quickly because Luna looked at her in surprise. Ginny cleared her throat and grinned. "No. It's just they're Aurors and saved each other's lives. That creates a bond, you know."

"If you say so," said Luna and went over to greet Harry. Harry happily greeted her and smiled lovingly at Ginny. Ginny smiled back, hoping Harry didn't see the struggle of emotions going through her.

**I should not lose my temper!** _I should not be ashamed!_ **Cause I've got everything to lose. ** _And I, I have nothing to gain._

"Ginny, I'm home!" called Harry walking through the door. he put his cloak on the rack and walked to the kitchen where Ginny was most likely be making dinner. Harry frowned at the strange silence that filled the house. "Ginny? James, Albus, Lily, where are you?"

But no answer came. Harry searched each room but found no one. He quickly ran to the fireplace and called up Ron.

"Ron, I can't find Ginny and the kids," he said near hysterics. Ron looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, didn't she tell you? She's going away for awhile. Said she needed to think things over. She never said what but I figured it was important."

"And she never told you where she went?" asked Harry. This made Ron even more surprised.

"She didn't tell you?"

Harry cursed, ran out of the house and quickly Apparated to Draco's flat. Grabbing his key he put it in the lock and unlocked the door.

"Draco, Ginny's gone! She took the kids and I don't know where she went!" Only silence followed his hysterics and Harry grew even more worried. "Draco?"

Walking into the bedroom he saw nothing out of place. The bed was made, floor clean and the window's shone. Harry walked around the house and double checked every room. There was nothing out of place, except for a few clothes missing from the closet. But other then that, everything was the same.

Harry walked into Draco's study and immediately noticed an envelope on the antique desk. It was set against the picture of Draco, Harry and Ginny, Harry standing between them both, arms around their shoulders and all three smiling. It was taken on Draco's first barbeque with the Potters and Luna took the picture as a memorial of Draco Malfoy actually associating with the lower class. Harry had a copy of the picture at his desk at home. On the envelope was his name. Picking the envelope up he opened it and Ginny's ring fell out.

Ginny knew? She knew about his affair with Draco? How could she have? He and Draco had tried so hard to keep it secret. Taking out the note he found notes in both Draco's and Ginny's handwriting.

_**Dear Harry,**_

**I guess you know by now that I knew about your love for Malfoy. And yes, I wrote "love" for I know you love him as well as me. Don't worry about the children. They're at Mum's spending the night. **

_Harry, do not blame Ginny or yourself. The secret had came out for a year now, but decided to keep it secret for your sake. We wondered which one you would choose, but when you didn't leave Ginny or I this seemed to be the only way. We didn't want our hearts to keep breaking as they were._

**Don't blame Draco for the secret coming out. I was the one who had contacted him. I can now see why you would want to stay with him. He is handsome man and very intelligent. I was half tempted to go to him for comfort myself, but I held back.**

_Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault or ours. It was as it was supposed to be. Like Trelawney said in Divination. Everything only goes one way and unless you can See the way, you don't know where you are going. I guess we didn't See the way._

**Both of us left separately, and we'll be visiting separately. You can still choose out of the both of us, if we'll have you back. I'm not filing for a divorce, not yet anyway. I would like to see how this plays out. I only ask that you don't meet Draco with the children around, unless it's just a regular visit. The children do like him, but they are already upset about me leaving and knowing the reason why would break their little hearts. They're not ready for that yet. **

_You're children are strong, Harry, just like you. I believe they can handle the truth, but it's Ginny's choice to keep tit from them, and yours too if you wish it, but I suggest you talk it out with Ginny first. _

**I'll be visiting first next month.**

_**Love you always, Ginny and Draco**_

Both the letters and the ring fell to the floor, followed by two teardrops.

**Does he love you?**

**END**


End file.
